


The Few, The Bad, The Broken

by morticialiscious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Drugs, F/M, Grandparent/Grandchild, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Other, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticialiscious/pseuds/morticialiscious
Summary: Morticia shared her story with Greaser Morty and Miami Morty.





	The Few, The Bad, The Broken

**Author's Note:**

> i'm procrastinating on writing the next chapter of my other fic by making another fic because this one-shot idea is just too good for me not to share that's why it's badly edited but here it is!

"Wanna know about me and my Rick?" A Morticia said, eyes staring blankly in front of her. Greaser Morty and Miami Morty nodded, their expression sharp and serious. The corner of Morticia's mouth turned upwards, the dry chuckled left her mouth before going back to her default expression of indifference.

"Alright, strap yourselves in. It's gonna be one hell of a ride."

_"We started like any other ordinary Rick and Morty so let's skip that, let's begin when we first got together officially...."_

It was a Saturday, the news of Rick and Morti getting together as a couple, a real couple broke the whole house in two. In their dimension, it was perfectly legal to have a relationship with a family member only if both parties consent, although it was still looked down upon.

Jerry broke down sobbing, Beth was screaming, and Summer was muttering how she hates her family so much. Both of them were calmly sitting on the sofa while the whole family exploded. They were expecting this to happen.

"He's ten times older than you!!" Yelled Jerry who threw his hands in the air as fresh tears poured from his tired eyes, "How could you have found him attractive?!" He covered his face with his hands as he plopped down on his sofa chair. Summer left the room like she always does when problems occur.

"Dad how long has this been going on?!?" Beth asked with gritted teeth, in contrast to Jerry's expression, her face was red and her eyes were filled with fire that Rick had seen countless of times but it was never intentionally directed at him.

Morti stared at her mother, eyebrows began to knit together as she bit her bottom lip before looking away. She was guilty, yes, but not enough to break up with her grandpa. "I don't know Beth, two, three years?" Rick laced his long fingers between Morti's smaller ones, Jerry found the act so disgusting that he closed his eyes and sobbed into his hand once again.

Beth gasped in a moment of disbelief before going back to staring them down, "Get out." Her voice was deep laced with venom and hatred that Morti at that moment sees a flash of Rick in her.

She is her father's daughter.

"Get the fuck out of my house, I don't want to see you two here ever again."

They expected a lot of things but not that.

Rick and Morti knew that Beth loves her dad and would do anything for him to stay but this must have snapped and woken her up. She must have realized now how fucked up her dad really is.

Rick, however, stood up from the comfiness of the chair still holding Morti's hand. "Goodbye, Beth. Come on Morti, let's go." He was indifferent, his tone flat and Morti loved every word that came out of his mouth as she nodded and smiled up at him before standing up and never looking back.

She could hear her mother and father's quiet sobbing grew distant and she felt someone gazing down at her from the window above as Morti enter the crappy spaceship that Rick parked in the driveway for them to take off.

"It was going great, we lived off-planet for a while, had a lot hot wild sex," Miami Morty and Greaser Morty chuckled, "Before falling into a domestic rhythm until we both got bored and decided to have fun."

Morti was in a short gold glittery dress that barely covers her back, she wasn't wearing any bra and her nipples can be seen poking under her loose dress. The gold that adorned her body was shining under the lights of the huge club making her stand out.

Her heels clicked on the dirty floor as she turned heads, aliens and humanoid creatures alike, walking towards the only powerful man in the room that get's her wet in just seconds. "Hey, baby. Thought you might have gotten lost."

Rick smirked up towards as she leaned down to give him a kiss. He was sitting in the VIP section with two other rich looking aliens, buff bodyguards stood at the entrance looking around for any signs of trouble.

With the time she had spent with Rick, she had become arrogant, demanding, and spoiled. The man would give her anything if she asked and it felt good, he made her feel good. "Mmhmm..." She replied and Rick chuckled. Morti sat on his lap, her hand on his chest while she played with his blue hair, kissing him in the jaw and sucking at his neck.

The alien she had ignored when she came in spoke, it wasn't hard to miss him with his three eyes and big orange head. He was wearing an ugly orange shirt and his three fingers have large jewels in each knuckle.

When he grasped the shot glass it clinked, "Well, if it ain't nice to have available shloop ready when you want it, right Boodack?" The large sickly green alien next to him grunted in agreement, trying to act chill and cool.

The large alien has a short black wig on, he has a pair shades that didn't look like it fits on his face very well, and he has various silver chains around his neck. His clothes looked like it was stolen from the 80's.

Morticia rolled her eyes, these two were trying too hard and she wanted to gag but chose to just keep focusing on her man, biting him where she knows will make him feel good. Rick grunted before placing his hand on top of her legs.

"Say, where did you buy your harlot, Sanchez?" 'Boodack' the name the orange alien called him earlier asked, "I want one." Licking his large lips with his huge ass tongue as he stared Morti down behind his shades. Rick sneered, "Didn't buy her anywhere, had her made actually."

Morti laughed at the joke she and him will get since the club doesn't know anything about them being related. "I have heard of custom-made sex toys. Must've been expensive but it's probably just nothing to you." If it wasn't for the backhanded compliment, and the fingers that were playing with his hair, Rick would have ripped the orange alien in pieces.

The other two aliens didn't know that because they were blinded by thinking that they were all equal. Only she could see it and Morti laughed some more. "Oh my god Papi, are you hearing this?"

"Yeah, I'm old but not deaf, baby." He huffed, Morti kissed the corner of his lips. "It's self-aware? That's high-tech but it might creep in the middle of the night and steal money from you like that one slut I had..."

Morti droned out the bragging orange alien but Boodack was still staring at her and it's now making her uneasy. "Papi." She called in a whisper, tugging on his white lab coat. He made a small sound to know that he's listening.

"I want something. Please, Papi, I'll do anything." Morti begged, kissing him in between words she produced easily from her mouth. "What is it, baby?" Just like that, he was open and ready to give and it get's her wet every time. "I don't like that puke-looking alien staring at me, do something."

"You have to be more specific, baby if you really want to get what you want." Rick used to this request by now just sat there casually, waiting for Morti's inevitable bloodlust to rise from within.

"Kill him, Papi, kill him." With that, Rick reached inside his lab coat pulling out his prized gun and aiming it at Boodack. He shot the alien in the head. The orange stopped his stupid story and stared shocked at what happened, Rick shot him too without a second thought.

The bouncers outside didn't blink since they knew who Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith were but they were visibly disturbed at the corpses and the blood decorating the walls behind them.

Morti looked at Rick and he shrugged his shoulders, "Now we've got that covered hike that dress up and ride my cock. Don't cum until I tell you." With that Morti happily repositioned herself so that she was facing Rick, straddling him, "Anything else you want Papi?"

"Yeah." The old man gripped her chin, "Shut the fuck up and take whatever I give you, don't forget to say thank you or else you'll know what I'll fucking do to that ass."

"Yes, Papi." She breathed out, pulling down her lacy panties.

"Hooo!" Greaser hollered, "Damn that's hot, get me a Rick like that will you?" Miami slapped him in the arm, "Shut up," He looked back at Morticia with eager eyes, "And then?"

_"It was good, was." Morticia's gaze became distant once again, "Until it all went downhill when I..."_

Morticia grew wilder, party after party she would get drunk and high. Rick, despite having an energy that most people in their seventies don't have, is already beginning to grow tired of their constant raves which were oddly worrying since the man was used to it by now.

They started to argue.

It began small, often getting irritated by small things than being brushed off later on until it grew bigger and bigger. They bicker day and night, make-up sex was constant, and it will reach to a point where they would go full on physical with each other that they have to move because people wouldn't stop calling the police on them.

It was one of those days where Rick was telling her to not go to a party she hardly remembers where. Morti called him a 'buzzkill' then proceeded on telling him 'how his old age was catching up to him' and that 'he should start looking for a retiring home.'

Rick slapped her then pulled her hair. "I told you not to go so you're not fucking going." He hissed between his gritted yellow teeth that reeked alcohol, it had begun to become more apparent these days but Morti was too angry to care or notice, "Fuck you." She growled back.

That night when Rick drank himself to sleep, Morti stole the portal gun. She knew it was a bad idea but she didn't care, she was a vixen tonight, she was powerful, even more so than Rick.

Morti can and will do whatever the fuck she wants.

She punched the coordinates randomly and went from portal to portal until she reached a loud club with people jumping up and down to the beat of the music blasting from the speakers.

Morti was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and her shoes were worn, she didn't bother to change but she's rocking it. She drank and smoked in a large bong and she felt great, she didn't want to let go of this feeling.

Her pussy throbbed and begged to be touched so she let the first stranger to touch her have her.

It was an alien with an hourglass body, six eyes, four arms, big lips and sharp teeth. Morti licked her lips, "You wanna do it yeah?" The alien purred, it probably didn't speak English but it was enough.

The six-eyed creature took a small translucent looking paper that is a size of a pill in a compact it pulled out and offered it near her lips. She opened her mouth and let her tongue out and the alien placed it on her tongue.

It dissolved instantly and she giggled feeling the drug take effect. "Fuuuuuccckkkkk that feels so fuckiinnngg good, come on, fuck me in the bathroom. Dooonnn't care if someone will hear." Morti took one of the alien's wrist and pulled, pointing at the bathroom, or she thought was the bathroom and it took the hint.

It was blurry on how they got there because the drug in her system was strong but she felt the alien's teeth biting her neck, licking, while something was going in and out of her. It was hazy but she remembered it felt good, so good that she thought her orgasm never ended even when they finished.

Morti partially remembered however getting home, her hair sticking out all over the place, and the stench of sex apparent. She didn't even bother to change or didn't have a chance to since she collapsed on their living room floor.

When she woke up the next day Rick was livid, red-faced and completely fuming from ear to ear. If the stain on her shorts wasn't an answer enough then the bite marks definitely were.

"Holy shit, how are you still alive?" Miami asked and Greaser chimed in, "A miracle." Before chuckling half-heartedly. "This is the first time I have ever heard of... sorry, go on."

"He was so fucking angry at me you have no idea, at that moment I was so scared of what might happen to me. After that, he didn't trust me again. I mean, no shit, but he didn't break up with me. I don't know why."

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you to stop huh?!" Rick opened the back door of a small crappy club with Morti behind him who was struggling from his hold. "Let go of my fucking wrist old man! I have a life so I'll do whatever the fuck I want with it!"

"You think this is a game Morti? Is this my punishment?! What the fuck did I do for you to become like this?!" Rick pulled Morti in front of him, now gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Become like a what? A fucking slut, a whore?! You probably forgot that I chose this life! I want this, it's not my fault your old ass couldn't catch up!!" She wriggled, her hands on his chest, trying to get away from him.

Rick pushed and slammed Morti on the dumpster behind her and she yelped out in pain. "What. You telling me you got bored of me Morti? Got a taste of something better?" Morti laughed at him, it was cruel and loud, "Fuck yeah! Who needs your old dick now that I got plenty out here to choose from?"

Rick saw red swiftly gripping Morti's neck with both hands and she started choking, coughing and clawing at his arm. "So that's it huh Morti? You want to be treated like a whore? Fucking fine by me but don't come crying to me when it becomes too much for you." Loosening his grip on Morti's neck a little for her to breathe. 

Morti was sweating and she was seeing lights dance in her field of vision. Taking in much as she needed. "F-Fuck you." It was weak and it was Rick's turn to laugh at her. "Exactly." Rick used his left hand to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants along with his brief, freeing his half hard cock before lifting up Morti's leather skirt.

She has no panties on and Rick's patience diminished at the thought of the girl's reason why she didn't. "Fine, fucking fine." He snarled out lifting Morty's right leg and positioning himself and shoving his cock roughly into Morti's half wet cunt.

He purposely missing Morti's g-spot thinking only of getting himself off. Morti choked out a moan, trying to breathe in time with Rick's harsh thrust since the grip on her neck stayed the same before they started.

Rick came with a grunt inside her and pulled out, Morti whined, "What's that? You wanna cum? Well too bad." He let go of her and Morti's legs gave out under her. She hit the dirty ground, legs in front of her and it gave Rick a good view of his jizz coming out. "Bitches like you don't get to."

Rick zipped up and buckled his pants back in place, Morti crawled fast gripping his pants and pulling. "No, no, I'm sorry please-" She begged shamelessly, kissing his clothed thigh up to his crotch before nuzzling it. "Please please please-"

Rick was getting hard again but true to his word he won't be giving Morti an orgasm so easily. He gripped a fistful of her brown locks and pulled her head away from him. She let out a whine that made his dick twitch.

"No." Morti burst out crying.

"Same," Miami said, crossing his legs. "I can relate to that." Greaser shook his head with a dorky smile on his face, "I can't, it's just me and my hand."

"Liar, you're as much of a slut as we are."

"Never had a daddy though." Miami raised an eyebrow, unimpressed and calling him out silently on his bullshit. "Okay back to the part where you guys couldn't stand each other."

"A little more specific." Greaser burst out laughing.

_"Our relationship became toxic and I still kept on going to parties. He didn't bother to fight with me anymore about it. I thought it was for the best, nobody's holding me back but then one time I had the feeling that being with him wasn't right anymore so I ran away."_

Morti made sure that Rick was black out drunk and passed out from their fucking before throwing random clothes in her duffel bag. She grabbed some toiletries and stole a bit of money from Rick's wallet before heading out. She thought about using the portal gun but she knows she could get traced so she hopped on the nearest transport and start from there.

She was shaking partially because of fear and adrenaline. Morti didn't know where she would end up and being the receiving end of Rick's anger doesn't sit well with her either but it felt so right, she felt freedom. She was finally out of her crappy and tiring relationship and the last connection to her past.

The thought of never seeing him and the life she once knew again made Morti giddy. A new life, a new beggining, this time for sure she'll be happy. She got out of the last stop of the weird looking bus and it was an alien airport. She didn't know if she needed identification for it but she went in anyways.

Morti was wearing her basic yellow and blue pants and went to look for someone to tell her how to get to a space ship out of the planet. She doesn't care how she'll pay for it. Morti went over to a desk where an insect was typing on their laptop. "Excuse me."

The insect looked up from it's desk and stared at her with big bug eyes and it was making her cringe. It looks like a fly and it's scary as hell. "Can you tell me how to get on one of the ship's transport? Do I need a passport for that?"

The insect just stared at her before pressing a small red button and it seemed like it was talking to it. She tapped on the surface of the desk gently suddenly nervous. Two guards appear almost instantly, they were the same species and Morti was sweating now.

"Come with us please." One of the guards said.

"And here I am." Morticia chuckled dryly, Greaser and Miami didn't push. "I don't know how to feel about this actually. On one hand I think I deserve and the other I'm glad that I did what I did. Honestly, everything just makes me confused now."

"Can you get anymore relatable?" Greaser asked, "Lol, probably."

Miami twirled the end of his blond hair, "Do you ever wonder how he's doing?"

"I do actually, sometimes, when I lay in bed awake at night. How I could have done things differently, or if I did this if I did that. Maybe I should have stopped for a moment, talk to him, then maybe-"

Morticia sighed.

"Maybe things wouldn't have ended like that." She paused before standing up, "I have to go, I still have a job to do. See you guys later."

With a wave she left leaving Miami and Greaser behind. "Man, life sucks."

"Tell me about it."

**Author's Note:**

> want to see more trash like this? you can visit me on my tumblr ----> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/morticialiscious


End file.
